Half A Dozen Demigods
by Alianna3
Summary: What happens when six demigods are found in New York? Not to mention all having powerful parents.../ Eh, my summaries still suck. R&R Please!
1. I Fight My Older Cousin

**Chapter One ****_"I Fight My Older Cousin"_**

I never should have taken the alley.

I know, I know, Fletcher and Eathan and Dylan and Colton and Blake ALL told me not to; but I just had to. I had to find that drakon. I couldn't let it get away. But I shouldn't have taken the alley…

Anyway, I hurried down the alley, my Celestial Bronze sword glinting in the evening light. I was tracking a drakon, one that had been bugging us for a few weeks and terrorizing the mortals. Finally I came to the end of the alley. My five brothers and I had split up, unwillingly, I might add, to find this drakon. I had caught the trail and was on it like a hellhound. It was my mistake. Instead of looking around before entering, I just walked in. I was alone; but I thought I had followed it in. Well, almost alone. Standing at the end of the alley was a boy. He looked about the same age as my brother Colton, nineteen. He had black windswept hair, just like Dylan, and sea green eyes. All he was wearing was a tattered orange T-shirt, which might have had words on it at one time but was too faded to tell, ordinary jeans and sneakers. He was un-armed. My guard instantly was up. The drakon I was tracking was a μεταμορφικό, a shape-shifter.

My instincts kicked in. I acted without thinking and charged. The boy looked surprised and pulled a ballpoint pen out of his pocket and un-capped it. Elongating into a bronze sword, it shimmered in the light. We met halfway. Raising my sword I slashed, but the drakon parried surprisingly fast. _I've fought lots of monsters,_ I thought, _but sword-fighting drakons are new._ We fought for a minute, but then he switched fighting styles. I faltered for a minute, and it cost me a good size cut on the arm. Feigning that I was going to run for it, I swiveled ninety degrees and sprinted a few steps. Then I turned and ran back to him. Just as I reached him, I dropped to my belly and slid in between his legs, slashing one of them. He turned on me, his eyes sparking like Greek fire. I jumped up and prepared to go for his other leg. He was limping now, blood dripping to the ground. Our swords met, but I knew I had lost. My sword arm, the one that he had cut, gave out. My sword clattered to the ground. He took a step toward me, but instead of going for the kill, simply slammed the hilt of his sword into my head.


	2. I Meet a Legend

**Chapter Two ****_"I Meet a Legend"_**

When I woke up I had to think for a minute where I was and why. I was in a strange room; it looked like a hospital room, but like an old hospital room without all the new technology. The only furniture was the bed I was in, a nightstand, and a chair. The chair was occupied. But what scared me most was that it was the boy from the alley.

I knew I had to escape. What did he want from me? Then I remembered my brothers. I groaned. They would be worried out of their minds, and not to mention furious! Taking a deep breath, I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. Okay, that was a mistake. A wave of nausea washed over me, and I crumpled to the floor, blacking out again.

The second time I woke up, I was alone in the room. Someone, I assumed the boy, had put me back in the bed. I laid there for a while, thinking up an escape plan. Twisting around, I noticed a window behind me. That would work. Suddenly the door opened. I quickly closed my eyes and tried to make my breathing even.

Apparently it didn't work.

"I can tell you're faking it." A girl's voice said.

I slowly opened my eyes. The girl looked about the same age as the boy. She had curly honey blond hair and startlingly gray eyes. They looked like dark, ominous storm clouds. She was wearing a similar outfit as to what I had seen the boy in. Orange shirt, jeans, sneakers. But this time I could read the shirt. It said, _Camp Half-Blood_. A short bronze knife was strapped to her right thigh.

"What do you want with me?" I asked.

The girl cocked her head. "What do I want? I don't want anything from you, except to maybe know why a fifteen year-old half-blood was doing in Manhattan by herself, with apparent training."

I scowled. "I'm sixteen. And I'm not going to answer any-"

I was interrupted by the door opening again. This time it was the boy from the alley and another boy. The second boy looked like a surfer, with his blue eyes, bleach blonde hair and athletic build.

"Annabeth!" the blonde boy scolded, "You don't have to interrogate her!"

The girl, obviously Annabeth, blushed a little bit. The boy from the alley (jeez, I have to stop calling him that…) laughed and walked over to her, pecking her on the cheek, which caused her to blush even more. I started thinking. I knew I couldn't get out the door while they were in here, but I thought about the window. It WAS open.

But my plans were stopped when the blonde boy came over to me. I was surprised when he handed me some ambrosia.

Here," he said, "this will make you feel better."

I played dumb. Hey, it's safe, okay? "I feel fine. What do you want anyway?"

Everyone looked confused. "We don't WANT anything…" the dark-haired boy said slowly. I noticed that he was leaning on his left leg, favoring the one I had cut.

"Then why did you bring me here?" I demanded.

"Because you were a lone half-blood in the streets of New York; and you needed to come here." Annabeth said.

"Well, why didn't you just talk to me instead of slamming your sword into my head!?"

The blonde boy winced and stood up. He gently removed a bandage from around my head that I hadn't noticed before.

Dark-hair threw his hands up in exasperation. "Well I can't really talk to you if you're trying to kill me, now can I?"

"Well I'm sorry if I was tracking a shape-shifting drakon and I tracked it into an alley where the only living thing was YOU!" I yelled, throwing my hands up.

Everyone looked surprised. "Do you want to explain how and why you were tracking a drakon?" Annabeth asked.

"No," I said, "I don't. I want to go home, so if you'll excuse me, I'm going to leave now."

I got up, and thank goodness this time I didn't fall down.

The others looked at each other. "Um…. Well, you really shouldn't. You might get hurt, or killed." Blonde said.

I snorted. "Yeah, right. How do you think I made it sixteen years?"

Blonde shrugged. He pulled out a business card out of his pocket. "Here, at least take this. It will make me feel better. Oh, and I suppose we should introduce ourselves. I'm Will Solace, you already met Annabeth, and that's Percy Jackson."


	3. I Sneak Out

**Chapter Three "I Sneak Out"**

"Oh. Okay… well, bye I guess." I shrugged. "Oh, I need my sword back."

Percy, the dark-haired boy from the alley, nodded and stepped out. He came back a few minutes later with my sword. For a minute I thought it was a different sword. It had been cleaned, the grip had been replaced, and that big dent from sparring with Fletcher had been hammered out. Now it glimmered in the afternoon light, the lightning bolt down the middle sparkling like the Northern Lights.

I took the sword. "Thanks."

Annabeth frowned. "Where did you get that? Does it have a name?"

I hesitated. "Uh, I… found it. Its name is πνεύμα," I said, "Aurora."

Annabeth didn't look convinced, but she nodded anyway.

Percy cleared his throat. "Look, uh- sorry, what's your name?"

"Alianna."

"Right. Alianna. Anyway, it really wouldn't be safe to go back into the city. And Chiron wouldn't let you leave… for your own safety." He quickly said, noting the look on my face.

"Fine." I said. I already had a plan anyway.

"Great! Will, can you show her to the Hermes cabin for now?"

Will nodded and we walked out of the room, Percy and Annabeth whispering urgently behind us. We walked down a long hallway with rooms just like the one I was in, hurrying kids everywhere. Once we got outside, I had to blink in the light. We were in a big valley, with a forest filling in about a fourth of it at one end, and bordered by the ocean. There was a strange arrangement of cabins; the place where we were headed. There was about twenty or so cabins give or take some. None of them matched, and I could tell that there had been an original twelve, with the rest added on. The original cabins were arranged in a 'u' shape, with the newer ones coming off the end. They kind of reminded me of a Greek Omega.

We walked to a faded brown cabin that had definitely seen its days. A bronze eleven hung above the door. Will opened the door for me and I walked in. There were about ten kids in here, their ages all varying. To boys stood up, and I'd bet they were twins.

"Alianna, these are Connor and Travis Stoll, head of cabin eleven. Connor, Travis, this is Alianna." Will introduced me.

Looks like I was right about the twins. Both of them had brown hair and mischievous blue eyes, like they couldn't wait to steal something. Yeah, well I'm smarter than that. And I'd be leaving before they'd have a chance anyway.

"Undetermined?" The older boy asked.

Will nodded. "Yep, for now. Well, see you around."

I spent the rest of my day exploring and avoiding other people. I wanted to be home. I knew my brothers would be worried, but I couldn't risk I-Ming them for fear of someone seeing. Finally a horn sounded, signaling bedtime. I found an empty bunk right next to the door and crawled in, pulling the covers up so no one could see that I still had my regular clothes on.

It was torture, but I managed to wait about an hour and a half until everyone was asleep before quietly getting up and sneaking out the door. I knew that they had harpies, so I ran up to a big hill where a road went by. It took about three hours, to walk until a found a small town and got a cab. I had the cabbie drop me off about a block away, and waited until he was out of sight until I jogged home.


	4. The Boys

Hey! It's me, Ali. I haven't yet, so here's the disclaimer! R&R Please! Thank you!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ANY of the original PJO characters.**

Now for the story! Sorry they are short, I know, but I try to end them in good places. Besides, I'm not writing a 700 page novel.

* * *

**Chapter Four "The Boys"**

I took a deep breath and opened the door. I maybe should have knocked, but hello, it's my house.

"I'm home! Fletcher, Eathan, Dylan, Colton, Blake, I'm back!"

I kicked off my dirty shoes as three of my five brothers barreled down the stairs, yelling and screaming and pushing.

They were all talking at once, and even though I'm good at understanding when people do that, this time I couldn't. I just put my hands on my hips and gave them my deluxe I-can't-talk-because-you-wont-shut-up stare. After waiting five minutes for them to shut up, I might have blown up. Hey, don't judge. You try walking countless miles in the dark for three hours when your head hurts and you're dead tired.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, accidentally letting off a charge of electricity. There was a loud _'BOOM', _andthe lights flickered.

I walked into the living room and sat on the couch. "Okay, I will explain everything, but first, I have one question. Do I want to know where Eathan and Dylan are?"

Fletcher, my eldest brother who was twenty-two, sighed. "They're out looking for you. Colton, can you go I-M them and tell them to get their butts back here? Thanks, man."

After Colton got back, I explained everything to my brothers. Well, almost. I kind of made it sound like Percy had hit me on accident, because I didn't really want all five of my brothers tracking him down and beating the poor guy up. So, I said that his sword slipped and hit me in the head.

The door opened and Eathan and Dylan came running in, dropping their weapons on the doormat.

"Eathan! Dylan! Go pick those up!" I scolded. I may be the youngest, but I'm also the "mom" of the family. I cook, I clean, and I keep them in line. Both of the boys immediately stopped and went to pick up their things. Then they came and gave me a bone-crushing hug.

"Can't. Breathe." I gasped.

They both grinned and let go. Luckily Fletcher explained everything, so I didn't have to. AGAIN. After we had all sort of calmed down, we went to bed. I mean, it was like three in the morning!

I supposed now would be a good time to tell you about my family. Okay, so Fletcher and Eathan are twins, and they're both twenty-two, as I said earlier. They have light brown hair, like mom's, and dark blue eyes. Dylan is next, and he's twenty-one. Dylan has black hair, like dad, but mom's hazel eyes, green and blue together. Now Colton, probably my favorite brother, is nineteen. He has the same black hair as Dylan, but with blue eyes. Blake is last, with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He's eighteen. Then, last but not least, me! I'm sixteen, and have light brown hair with natural red and blonde highlights. I have my mother's light blue eyes.

I know you are most likely wondering what the six of us are doing in a story about half-bloods. Well, we ARE half-bloods. Every one of us. Our mother was Graclyn Styne, and she died giving birth to me. And our father… well, I honestly don't know how he did it. Fletcher and Eathan were only seven when I was born, and dad half-raised us until they were thirteen. I have no idea how he got around the other Olympians, since he was breaking his own law. Yep, our father is Zeus.


	5. I Run Into Someone I Know

**Hey! It's me, Alianna, and I'm terribly sorry to say that my next update won't be for a while, due to the fact that my little sister is coming out for two weeks and I won't be able to get on or write. But I promise that the next two chapters will be good! Please remember to R&R! Thank you to all my fans (lol I have like three though), I love you all! *gives out blue cookies to all the fans***

**So without further ado, Chapter Five!**

***drumroll***

* * *

**Chapter Five "I Run Into Someone I Know"**

The next few days were spent cleaning and cooking. I have no idea how those boys can put so much food away. And then there's the other matter of cleaning. Hades, I'm gone for one day, twenty-four hours, and the house is a wreck. I really try to keep them in line, but jeez, you try keeping five boys who are all in between twenty-five and fifteen organized. It is NOT easy.

So, I had to vacuum, dust, do dishes, do laundry, and a whole list of things. But the best part was that at least they helped out. I may be the youngest, but I AM the HWIC. (Head Women in Charge) The first day, they all lined up as I handed out chore lists. The house was spotless in just a few days. After all that was in order, I decided to go shopping, because with five boys, you run out of food quickly. Our main income is mom's money, but most of the time Zeus helps out. Sometimes people will randomly let us have free food at the grocery store. Usually I go alone, but after the little 'incident', my brothers won't let me out of their sight. So Colton and I went to the store.

When I first saw him, I thought it was just a look-a-like. I mean, there are lots of boys with bleach blonde hair and surfer body builds. I shrugged it off and went to the meat section. But then I heard my name. And it wasn't Colton who said it.

"Alianna?"

I sighed and turned around to face Will. "Hey Will."

"What have you been doing? Why did you run off? We've been worried about you!"

"Listen, it's a long story. I left because I wanted to come home."

"But the camp IS your home now! You won't be-"

"Won't be what? Who are you and what are you doing talking to my sister?" Colton had come up behind us.

"Colton, this is Will. You know, the one I told you about…? Will, this is my brother Colton." I introduced them.

Colton turned to me. "This wasn't the one who hurt you?"

I winced. "No, it's not. And it was an accident anyway." I shot Will a just-go-along-with-it look. He just raised his eyebrows.

"See Will, I'm fine. Colton's here. But if I ever need your help, I have the card. Okay?"

"Okay. Well, I'll tell everyone. Bye!"

"Bye." I turned and walked to the dairy section. We got the rest of our groceries and walked back home. I saw Will again in the parking-lot and waved. Then we walked home. After we got home, I "was cruel and heartless" (according to my brother) and made Colton help put the groceries away.

That night, something weird happened. And I'm a demigod; I'm a pro on weird. We had just turned out the lights, when there was a noise at the front door. We all immediately got out of bed and grabbed our weapons. Fletcher led the way down the hall and quietly opened the front door, light spilling into the street.

"What is it?" Dylan whispered.

Fletcher closed the door again. "I don't know, probably just a stray dog or something. Okay, back to bed people." But he didn't look sure that it was just a stray dog. And that night, as I lay awake, unable to sleep, I couldn't shake the feeling that it wasn't a dog; that it was someONE, instead of someTHING.


	6. The Trio

**Hey! So, I was able to get on tonight (obviously) and so here's the next chapter! Enjoy! And please don't forget to R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter Six "The Trio"**

"Okay, okay, yes, I know. Let's just go, okay? Come on Eathan!" I whined. My brother Eathan was driving me into town to Pine Grove High School to pick up my friends Bailee and Kali for a sleepover this weekend. It had taken a lot of convincing, even more now after my "incident". I still couldn't get them to forget about it. And it was definitely embarrassing that they wouldn't even let me _drive_. Finally I stomped out to the car, a white 1971 Barracuda convertible, only one of fourteen ever made. I'm pretty sure it was a gift to mom from dad. Mom loved old cars apparently.

Eathan grinned and walked down the steps, jingling the car keys. I growled.

"Stop mocking me."

He just grinned even more and got in the car. The school was about thirty minutes away from our house. Eathan, the "nerd" of the family, homeschooled Blake and I, since we were the only two left in school. I was a sophomore, the same as Bailee and Kali. Their mom's were good friends with mine, especially since they were demigods to. Bailee was a daughter of Apollo, so you can probably imagine what she was like. Bubbly, hyper, and _VERY_ energetic, but that's Bailee. Kali is the daughter of Hermes, and sometimes we use her, ah, talents, to play pranks on my brothers. Let's just say that we have discovered that she is very good at unlocking doors, and can move silently when she wants to. Kali was the shyer one of the trio, but with us she was just as loud as Bailee. She's only like that when she's with Bai and me though.

Once we got to the school, we had to wait a few minutes for the school to get out. After we pulled into the parking lot to wait, I looked at the clock.

"YES!" I almost yelled, causing Eathan to jump.

"What?" he questioned.

I pointed triumphantly to the clock. "Pay up," I said, "you bet thirty bucks that we would get here by 2:58. I said 2:45. It's 2:47. Come on, hand it over."

Eathan grumbled something about never betting against his little sister again, but he dug his wallet out of his back pocket and handed over the thirty dollars.

Just then someone knocked on my window. I rolled it down a crack.

"Welcome to McDonalds, how may I help you?" I asked.

Kali rolled her eyes, but Bailee stepped up to the window. "I'd like a two night stay at the best friend's house, a ride in a hot car, and a vanilla milkshake." She looked back at Kali. "Or will that be two?"

Kali just laughed and shook her head. I unlocked the door and the two of them climbed into the back.

"Hey girls." Eathan said, looking at them in the rearview mirror.

"Hey Eathan." They said in unison.

Eathan shook his head before starting the car. "It is truly terrifying; the way you can do that."

"Do what?" we all asked at the same time.

Eathan just rolled his eyes and started to pull out of the parking lot. "Oops! Wait, I forgot my algebra assignment!" Bailee exclaimed. Eathan stopped the car while Bailee ran in to get it. Since I knew it would take a while, we all got out to wait in the warm sun. That's when the arrow whipped by my head, missing it by centimeters.


	7. Again?

**Heyyyyyy! Guess who's back? It's Annabeth- no, just kidding, it's Ali!**

**So, I was able to get on and post, and I will try to put another up later. But R&R please, and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven "Again?"**

Eathan yelled for us to get back in the car, and pulled out **_his _**bow and arrows. I turned around to see who had shot it. And when I did, I couldn't believe it. How many times was I going to run into this guy?

"Will?" I called. It was Will, Percy, Annabeth and another kid, who I knew immediately that he was a satyr. The satyr looked at Kali, and Bailee, who was now running back outside toward the car, and whispered something to Annabeth.

"Ali!" he called, running over. I suddenly remembered Eathan, who had an arrow knocked and aimed at Will's face.

"Eathan, it's okay. He's a… friend, I guess." Eathan didn't relax.

"Will, what are you doing here?" I asked, "Is this where you go to school?"

Will laughed. "Hades, no. We were just, er, just visiting. What are you doing here?"

"Yes, that's an excellent question. What are you doing here, especially with two other demigods?" Annabeth, Percy and the satyr had come up behind Will. Now Annabeth was giving me the what-are-you-doing-here-you-don't-belong-here look.

"Well, that would be my business, and theirs, wouldn't it now?" I growled.

Annabeth gave me a look that could kill. "Actually, it would be ours as well, seeing as we came to pick them up."

I stunned me for a minute. "Pick them up? What, are you abducting them?"

Annabeth snorted. "No, we were going to take them to camp; the place that _you_ should be too."

I rolled my eyes. "Please. I have been in New York all my life. I'm fine. And since these are _my_ friends, we will be going to _my_ house, like planned. Come on Bailee, Kali."

Will frowned. "Okay, so these are the demigods we came to get, but who's he?" he asked, pointing to Eathan.

"That's my brother Eathan." I explained.

"But didn't you already introduce me to your brother?"

"What, I can't have more than one brother?"

"Oh, well, okay then. Let's head back, guys."

I could tell Annabeth didn't like that, but Percy whispered something in her ear and she relaxed a little bit.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Kali asked quietly.

"Oh, yeah. Kali, Bai, Eathan, this is Will, Annabeth and Percy. And I haven't met you before…" I said, looking pointedly at the satyr.

"I'm James." He said shyly.

"Okay, James then. Will, Annabeth, Percy, James, this is my brother Eathan, and my two best friends Kali and Bailee."

After literally dragging Eathan back to the car (he still wanted to pound Percy), we all got in the car and headed for home. I explained to Kali and Bailee about Camp Half-Blood, and we went on with our sleepover as if nothing had happened.


	8. The Morning

**Hey Demis! It's Ali here, and I'm sorry I haven't posted much, I've been REALLY busy! So enjoy, and I know the chapter isn't the best, I was stuck and felt descriptive. Please R&R!**

***Disclaimer* I do not own PJO sadly.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight "The Morning"**

"Breakfast!" the door flew open, bright morning sun streaming into the room where Bailee, Kali and I were strewn across the floor, sleeping. Before I make this awkward by telling you how we were sleeping, let me explain my room first. My room is pretty small, but imagine that you are standing in the doorway. To the right is my closet, and to the left on the other wall is my vanity. My bed is straight back from the vanity, and my desk is in the corner by the foot of the bed. My huge bay window takes up the last wall, on the right from the door. Okay, now that that has been covered, let's move on. So Bailee was laying with her head on my desk, back propped up on my chair, and her feet in the window. Kali was lying directly under her, with my big area rug over her like a blanket. And me, well let's say that somehow during the night I had ended up in the closet.

Anyway, but Fletcher threw open the door, yelling at us for breakfast. Startled, Bailee, who is a very light sleeper, woke up, rolled off the desk and out of the window, landing on Kali. That of course woke up Kali, who shrieked and somehow managed to _throw_ my thirty pound rug across the room. And guess where it ended up. Yep, it landed on me. Well, my head anyway. So, for a few minutes, we lay there groaning about being woken up. Then we all jumped up and started pelting Fletcher with pillows. And we're demigods; we can throw things faster and harder than the average mortal. So of course Fletcher was complaining about it not being fair, and that pillows were deadly projectiles. He was right of course, about the deadly projectiles at least.

After we gave up and retrieved the pillows, we headed back to my room to get ready. And I know we are all sixteen, except Kali who will turn sixteen in a week, one of our favorite things to do at our sleepovers is pick out each other's outfits, do each other's makeup and hair. So, we rotate. This week I was doing outfits, Kali makeup (which she is _really_ good at), and Bailee hair.

Honestly, we are at each other's houses so often, my closet is split in thirds, one here, one at Kali's and one at Bailee's; and the same thing with them. So, for Bailee I picked out a cheery yellow skirt (ya know, Apollo) a brown one-shoulder top and white Greek style sandals. Kali's outfit was short shorts (but not that short), a black tank top under a brown/tan cheetah print see-through camisole, and her favorite black sneakers. Finally, my outfit. I choose some jean Capri-shorts, a brown lacy camisole under a gray t-shirt, and my turquoise sandals.

For makeup, Bailee had white eye-shadow and a little bit of eyeliner, along with mascara. Kali did varying shades of brown and tan, the lightest being in the corner of her eye and getting darker as you went along. Mine was denim blue eye-shadow, mascara, and black eyeliner.

Our hair was the best part. Bailee's was lightly curled, so it looked natural and casual. Kali's was straightened out of its usual wave, with a braid on one side. Mine was curled too, but instead of little waves like Bailee's, mine was big, bouncy curls, with the sides gathered in a small half-ponytail at the back.

Once we were all ready, we climbed into Fletcher's sky blue mustang convertible and drove to get breakfast.


	9. The Flying Daggers

**Heyyyyyyyy! Sorry for that boring chapter, this one (as you can tell from the title) has action, although it is short. I know, but I like ending my chapters in suspense rather than making them long. And I have a big favor to ask of you guys. If you read it, review it. Please? I NEED the constructive criticism and support. I'm currently starting a book I plan to publish, and I need to know if my writing skills are publishable. So please, R&R! Thanks, and blue cookies for everyone! Okay, I'll shut up now and let you read. Ali out!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine "The Flying Daggers"**

After breakfast we grabbed our weapons and drove out of town to a little clearing in the woods where we practice fighting and archery and all that stuff. My brothers had finally decided that I was "safe enough", so I drove my green Honda Civic. As we drove down the road we listened to Payphone by Maroon 5. And of course we sang along, Kali and I singing out of tune but Bailee, being the daughter of Apollo, was of course right on key. Kali and I always teased her about going to American Idol someday, but then we would always end up with bruises.

Once we got to the clearing, we parked and set up our targets. As I practiced my knife throwing, I tried not to laugh at Kali. Since Bailee was the daughter of aforementioned Apollo, she was of course really good at archery. She was teaching Kali right now, and well, let's just say I was glad I was next to them and not in front of them.

At about eleven, we took a break for a quick lunch. I got up and went to get to food from the car. When I came back, Kali and Bailee were almost having some sort of argument.

"Bailee, that wasn't funny." Kali was saying.

"Kali, I swear to Zeus-" she glanced over at me, "I swear on the River Styx it wasn't me, okay?"

"What happened?" I asked.

Kali looked over at me. "Bailee threw a knife at me."

"I didn't do it!" Bailee exclaimed.

"Well, then, who did?!" Kali challenged her.

Bailee never got a chance to answer, because at that moment one of the daggers I had been using flew through the air, missing only because I shoved her out of the way.

For a second we froze but we all grabbed the nearest weapon and stood in a loose triangle with our backs to each other.

"Show yourself!" I yelled into the woods.

My only answer was another knife that hurtled out of the woods towards us. "Duck!"

"SHOW YOURSELF!" I screamed.

This time I didn't see the knife until it buried itself into Bailee's leg.


	10. Going Home

**Hey guys... so I begged you guys to R&R, and only ONE person did... it makes me sad guys... Please, all you have to do is type "good job" or "could improve" or something. It doesn't have to be a paragraph... anyway, I'm dedicating this chapter to my number one fan, who reviews ALMOST every chapter, and had stuck with it Thank You Totalbooknerd13! **

**Anyway, I KNOW this chapter is short, I couldn't get on for very long and I had a nasty virus called writers block. I'm mostly over it now, and the next chapter is really good, I promise! And thank you to my four other reviewers, you know how awesome you are!**

**~Ali**

* * *

**Chapter Ten "Going Home"**

Shocked, I dropped my knife as Bailee crumpled to the ground. "Kali, get the car running!" I told her as I helped Bailee up.

"Ow…" she said, only half conscious.

I slowly helped Bailee to the car, more of the daggers flying at us. Thank Hades none of them hit us. One of them hit me in the back, but it was the hilt that hit me, so I shrugged it off. Once we got in the car I told Kali to step on it while I searched for some ambrosia or nectar. Thank Apollo I found some, and I gave some to Bai. Thankfully it wasn't very deep, so it was about eighty percent healed already. After we got home I gave her some more and asked the girls not to tell my brothers.

"Bailee…"

"Ali, I'm FINE. I swear on the River Styx! I won't tell anyone, and I won't need to- I. Am. Fine."

I growled. I was getting ready to take Kali and Bailee home, and then I was going to run some errands and visit dad.

"Fine. But Iris Message me if you need anything, okay?"

Bailee rolled her eyes. "Jeez Ali, you sound like my mom."

Kali just laughed and we got in my car to start driving to Bailee's house. After we dropped off Bai I dropped off Kali and headed for Olympus.


	11. Olympus

**Okay, so here's chapter 11, and chapter 12 is coming in a few minutes, I'm REALLY sorry about not posting you guys! Anyway, please R&R! ~Ali**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, I would be sitting in a condo somewhere.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven "Olympus"**

I parked a few blocks away and walked in the Empire State building. Walking in to the lobby, I waved at the receptionist and showed her my security pass. I stepped into the elevator and pushed my card in the hidden slot for the six-hundredth floor. Once I reached Olympus, I stood and stared a minute before continuing on.

I was about half-way there when someone grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. Before I realized who it was, I had my dagger out and under his chin. It took my brain a moment to process who it was.

"Will?"

Will laughed nervously, eyeing my dagger. "The one and only."

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Annabeth had come up behind him with Percy and two other teens.

I turned on Annabeth. "Well, that would be my business, wouldn't it?"

Annabeth smirked. "Actually, it would be ours, seeing as you nearly tried to stab Will in the head."

I rolled my eyes. "No offense to Will, but anytime anyone comes up and grabs me, I AM likely to try and defend myself. One would think that you would know that, but…"

Snarling, Annabeth pulled out her dagger. "You want to go? Because I spend all day fighting with people."

I grinned. "Bring it."

"ENOUGH!" Suddenly Annabeth and I were drenched and Percy was standing in between us with his sword out. "That is enough, okay? Annabeth, I love you to death, but we need to get going. And Alison, or whatever your name is, go on your way. Okay? Okay, let's go. You first."

I put my dagger away and stalked off toward Olympus, the others following from a distance.

Opening the door to the throne room, I walked over to Zeus. He was the only one in there, as it always was when I visited him. I walked up to his throne and knelt down. "Hello Father."


	12. I Get Two New Siblings

**As promised, here is chapter 12! ~Ali**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve "I Get Two More Siblings"**

Before Zeus could say his greeting, I heard gasps from behind me.

"Rise, Alianna." Zeus said. I stood up and turned around to see Annabeth, Percy, Will and the other two staring at me. The girl had black spiky punk-rocker style hair, and electric blue eyes. I assumed she was a Hunter from the silver lieutenant's band she wore on her forehead. The boy had a military cut on his blonde hair and the same eyes as the girl. Both the girl and the boy were staring at me with shocked expressions. I looked back at Zeus. He looked uncomfortable.

I started to say something, but was cut off as the other five hurried up to the throne and knelt down.

"Please, rise." Zeus said. He looked really uncomfortable now.

The Hunter stepped forward. "Lord Zeus, I have a question…"

The Lord of the Sky squirmed in his seat. "Yes, Thalia?"

Thalia looked at me. "Um, Lord Zeus, why is she here?"

I could swear Zeus blushed a bit. "Oh, um… well I suppose I should introduce you first. Alianna, this is Thalia and Jason Grace. Thalia, Jason, this is your sister Alianna."

For what seemed like an eternity the throne room was dead silent.

"What do you mean?" Jason whispered.

Zeus fidgeted with his suit. "I mean that she's your half-sister." He mumbled.

"Um, Father?" I began.

"Yes?" Zeus asked.

I motioned for him to come down here. Sighing, he shrank down to our size and walked over to me.

"I don't suppose they know about my brothers, do they?" I whispered in his ear.

The King of the Olympians shook his head. "Not yet anyway."

I nodded. "Okay. Well, I can come back later so we can talk then. Is that okay?"

Zeus nodded. "Yeah. I will Iris Message you later."

I turned to leave, but of course Annabeth had to say something.

"Wait… Lord Zeus, you sound as if you talk to Alianna frequently. Do you?"

Zeus growled. "That is between me and her. Now what did you come for?"

* * *

**Hey. You. Yeah you. See that button down there? Right down there? Can you click it? For me? Pretty please? Thank you!**


	13. Jason

**Chapter 13! I'm posting a lot, because next Tuesday I'm going to be gone for about two weeks, maybe more. Please R&R! ~Ali**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen "Jason"**

I was just out of the throne room when I heard someone calling my name and running after me. It was Jason, my new half-brother.

"Alianna! Wait up!"

I turned around and let him catch up to me. "Yeah?"

"I just wanted to talk to you." Jason said.

"Okay."

"So, this might be weird, but how old are you?"

"Sixteen and a half," I said, "why?"

Jason frowned. "Because I'm seventeen."

_Another big brother?_ I thought.

"Oh. That's weird. So, do you have any other siblings?" I asked.

"Nope. Just Thalia. We're full siblings, by the way."

"Really? That's surprising." I lied.

Jason nodded. "Yeah, but what about you? Do you have any more siblings?"

"A few brothers." I said.

"Oh. That's cool."

We walked in silence for a while before Jason laughed.

"What's funny?" I asked.

"I just realized, I've always been the baby. I've never had a little sibling. Now I do. It's kind of weird."

"I bet. I've always been the baby too. Guess that didn't change, did it?"

Jason laughed again. "No, it didn't."

We walked the rest of the way to the elevator in silence. We said goodbye, and I drove home, dreading what I had to do now.

* * *

**Ohhhhh! What is she dreading? Review to find out! ~Ali**


	14. Breaking the News

**YAYYYYYYYY CHAPTER FOURTEEN! Please don't forget to review, or it will take longer for the next chapter to come out! More Reviews-Faster Chapters Thank you! ~Ali**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen "Breaking the News"**

"Guys? GUYS?" I sighed and walked into my house. Dumping all my junk in my room, I went out to stand in the living room. I gave my best taxicab whistle that echoed throughout the house. Instantly, three of my five brothers came running.

"Great. Where are Fletcher and Blake?" I asked.

"Not here." Eathan said, smirking. Quick as lightening (Haha, lightening-Zeus, do you follow? No? Eh, whatever), I snatched up the TV remote and threw it at his head. It made contact, and left him with what would probably be a good sized bruise.

"Anyone else?" I asked.

"I think they went to Ross's house." Dylan answered.

Ross was one of mom's friends. Even though he was a mortal, he could see through the Mist. And I had a sneaking feeling that either he was a descendant of Hephaestus, or had at least been blessed by him. Ross had a way with metal. He was the one who we took our weapons to if they got broken or dull. I mean, it's not like we can just run to the gun shop or something.

"Well, okay then. Probably better to do it like this instead of all of them at once so then they don't all march up to-"

"Ali? You're babbling again." Colton said. I tend to babble randomly when I'm nervous or excited. Blame the ADHD. It gets really irritating sometimes, like when I'm trying to tell someone something important or, yeah. There I go again. Sorry 'bout that.

I twisted my hands together nervously. "Well, you guys know that I went to talk to Dad today, right?"

Three heads nodded in unison. "Okay, so I went up to Olympus, and I ran into Will, Annabeth, Percy and two other people."

"Who's that?" Dylan asked. Dylan, Fletcher and Blake hadn't met them.

Eathan waved his hand dismissively. "Some other demigods Ali knows. Continue."

"Anyway, so I went in and I was talking to Zeus, and then the others came in. And, drum roll please, it turns out that we're not the only demigod children of Zeus."

My three brothers all stared at me for a second before they all started yelling at once.

"HEY! TIME OUT!" I made a time-out gesture with my hands and glared at them. "Let me explain. Thalia looks about sixteen, but she's a hunter of Artemis, so she's probably about nineteen. Jason is seventeen. And, they're full siblings, even though Jason is Roman; a son of Jupiter."

Everyone started yelling again, so I just walked out of the room. Going into my room, I grabbed my quiver and started sharpening my arrows. Suddenly an Iris message appeared next to me.

"Hey Dad," I said. Zeus looked uncomfortable again.

"Hello Alianna. I assume you told your brothers about the er, other two?"

I nodded. "Yeah, Fletcher and Blake are gone, but I assume Eathan has IM'ed them by now."

Zeus shifted in his seat. "Okay. Alianna, this month I'll send you enough money and drachmas for a year; the other gods are getting suspicious, especially your stepmother. I'll try to add some in to your bank account when I can, but it won't be regular anymore and I might have to stop altogether. I'm sorry. Goodbye Alianna." Zeus waved his hand through the message.

I stared at the wall where the message was. I heard Fletcher and Blake get home and someone-I assumed Eathan- telling them what had happened. The boys all started yelling, and right then I got sick of it. I've never really cared that I was a demigod, but right now I was tired of it. I scribbled a quick note and left it on the door before grabbing some of my things and crawling out the window.

I drove down the highway, not really knowing where I was going. It was only a matter of time before my brothers realized I wasn't at Bailee's, as the note said. The top was down (it's a custom Civic; when your father is the Lord of Olympus, he can make things happen), and my light brown hair whipped around in the wind. I looked in the rearview mirror after a few minutes and realized that the black Mustang behind me had been there for an hour and a half.

Frowning, I experimentally pulled into the other lane and passed a red Mazda. Sure enough, the Mustang followed. After twenty more minutes, I pulled onto a side road, the Mustang trailing behind me. Suddenly I recognized the road I was on. This was the road to Camp Half-Blood.


	15. Chased

**Heyyyyy! Here's chapter fifteen, and I know it's short, but that's all I could write without giving away the next part. Insert evil grin here. So anyway, here it is, and let me know who you think is chasing her! ~Ali XOXO**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen "Chased"**

Something whizzed by my head, and I could feel the air ripple by me. An arrow. Keeping my eyes on the road, I grabbed my bow and successfully notched an arrow while driving with my knees. (Kids, don't try this at home. It won't end well. I glanced in my mirror and released the arrow, cheating by manipulating the air currents to send the Imperial gold arrow head into the Mustang's windshield. Something made a thud on the back of my car, and I turned to see a silver arrow imbedded into the back seat. There was some sort of grapple on it, because the arrow didn't pull out.

I decided to do the maybe-smart-maybe-not-so-smart thing. I swerved off the road and into the ditch. I snatched my bag and jumped out of the car, hitting the ground and already in a run. Another arrow whipped by my leg, grazing it. I instantly stumbled, my leg burning. A poison arrow. Wonderful. I started to run faster, trying my best to ignore my leg. Another arrow grazed my arm, but I couldn't feel any poison in this one. I dodged more arrows, weaving in and out between the trees. But I was tiring, and my leg was giving out. I could hear whoever was chasing me getting closer and closer. I saw a small cave off to my left, and I ran right quickly. Running back around where I just was, almost in a figure eight pattern, I looped back around to the cave. I dove into the cave and crawled to the very back, pulling my black jacket over me. I heard someone run by, and that was the last I remember before blacking out.

When I woke up, I felt like someone was burning my legs. The pain was almost unbearable, but what scared me was that I could no longer move them. I couldn't move from my waist down, and I had nothing that I could use to help me. No ambrosia, no nectar; all I had was a few drachmas. But how are you supposed to make a rainbow when you're in the back of a dark cave with no water or light? Eventually the pain was too much, and I passed out again, wondering if I was ever going to wake up again.


	16. Rescued

**Heyyyyyy! So, I know that this chapter is short, and so is the next one, which will probably be up in a bit, but chill out. Got a little bit on WB still, so this is major progress from where we were. M'kay. Now that that's taken care of, I am going to be gone the rest of the week, equaling no writing. So, we're looking at about the 17th-20th for Chapter eighteen right now. No promises, but I will try to get it up before then. Thanks, and please, please, please, review! It helps the chapters come faster, especially if you give me an idea about what could happen. Just a thought. Anyway, I'll shut up now. To the story! ~Ali**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen "Rescue"**

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was that the room was white. _That's strange; I thought the Underworld was dark…_

I opened my eyes a little bit more before closing them. It was too bright. Someone moved, and I heard footsteps as they left the room.

A little while later more people came into the room. They were talking.

"She moved a little bit, I know it's probably not anything to be excited over, but it's more than she's done all week." The first person was saying.

"No, you're right, it was good to come and get me," Someone squeezed my hand, "Ali? Ali, wake up. Talk to me please."

It took me a while to figure out how to open my eyes again, but I managed to flutter them open. I heard a sigh of relief. I could vaguely see shapes in front of me, but I had to concentrate to focus on them.

"Will?" I croaked.

Will sighed and fell back in his chair. Percy and Annabeth were standing behind him. Annabeth patted his shoulder. "Good job Will," she said quietly.

"W-where am I? What happened?" my throat felt like a gallon of hot sand had been poured down it.

Will bent over and buried his face in his hands. Annabeth whispered something to Percy and gave me an almost sympathetic look before hurrying out.

"Well, we found you in the woods, um, hurt, and Will and Chiron fixed you up as best as they could, but…." Percy trailed off and looked down at the floor.

Annabeth came back in, but this time there was another man with her. He was in a wheelchair, with a scraggly brown beard. He looked familiar, but I couldn't place him. Annabeth handed me a glass of nectar, which I gulped down without question. The man in the wheelchair kept staring at me intently, which was a little unsettling.

Will finally looked up, and he looked terrible. His eyes were red and bloodshot, and there were dark circles under them, like he hadn't slept in a week.

"Will…"

He looked down again, and so did everyone else. "What happened?" I demanded.

"Ali…" Percy said.

"Don't 'Ali' me Percy. What happened?"

Percy hesitated. He looked over at the man in the wheelchair, getting a nod of approval before looking back at me.

"Ali, the cut on your leg was poisoned. You almost didn't make it. Will and Chiron spent days working on it. You were unconscious for a week and a half-"

A week and a half? What the Hades…

"-the poison damaged the muscles and nerves in your legs." Percy finished, looking down at the floor again.

"And?" I prompted, "Your point is?"

"Ali," Will said, looking up, "you- you might not be able to walk again."


	17. Interrupted

**Ohhhhh it's getting hot in here! (And no, Leo didn't walk in. Sorry bout that...) Don't forget to review please! ~Ali**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen "Interrupted"**

"Hey, can I come in?" Will poked his head through the small door.

I didn't look up. "Yeah."

Will sat on the edge of the bed. "Look, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I should've tried harder to fix it and-"

"Will!" I stared at him. Was he really blaming himself? He wasn't the one who ran away, or the one who made the stupid choice to try and outrun whoever was chasing me.

He looked up, and I could see the pain in his eyes. "Will," I said, gentler this time, "it is NOT your fault, okay? Its one hundred percent mine. I'm the one who ran away from home, I'm the one who didn't watch where I was going and who was following me, I'm the one who made the stupid choice to get out of the car and run. It's MY fault. And if I see you sitting over there and blaming yourself, so help me Zeus, I will come over there, even if I can't walk and-"

Will leaned over and cut me off with a hard kiss.

He pulled away after a minute and I had to remember how to breathe. Oh, right; in, out, in, out. Got it.

"Um, uh, yeah. Wow." I couldn't remember how to talk either. Great.

Will looked like he wasn't sure of what he just did either. He awkwardly looked away and scratched his head.

"Um, I'm sorry, I just kind of, um, yeah sorr-" now it was my turn to cut him off. I started to pull away but Will pulled me back. After a minute I heard someone clear their throat and we jumped apart like we had been electrocuted. Percy was standing in the door, trying to hold in his laughter.

"Am I interrupting something?" he chuckled.

Before he could even blink, my pillow was sailing across the room and into his face, where it promptly knocked him into the doorframe. Will and I watched him fall to the floor, unconscious, before shrugging and turning back to each other.

We both awkwardly looked down, thinking. Will traced mindless patterns on the sheet.

"So," I said, breaking the awkward silence, "where does that, um, where does that put us now?"

Will looked up at me, a hopeful look on his face. "Um, dating? That is, if you want to, I mean, if you don't I understand but-"

I put my finger on his lips, shushing him. He looked at me and blushed a little bit. I nodded once and smiled, earning a smile back.

After a minute I looked over at Percy, who was still lying unconscious on the floor. "Is-is that… drool?"


	18. Missing

**Hey! Oh my Rhea, so I just had an awesome idea for the end of the story and I can't hardly wait to get it written out! So, you'll probably get about three or four chapters today. Yay! Please review! ~Ali**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen "Missing"**

"Hey, do you have a drachma on hand?" I asked Will. We were sitting on the beach, and I needed to do something.

"Yeah, one sec." Will fished out a drachma and handed it to me. I found a rainbow and threw it in, quietly chanting.

Fletcher seemed surprised to see me, and that was putting it mildly. "ALIANNA ATHENA ARTEMIS HERA COLE! WHERE IN THE HADES ARE YOU!" he roared.

Will raised his eyebrows at all three of my middle names. "Um, yeah, Fletcher, I'm at a friend's house right now, Kay? I just needed a break and I couldn't find any drachmas to IM you sooner." I lied smoothly. Will raised his eyebrows again, and I elbowed him in the ribs, causing him to wince.

Fletcher seemed to calm down a fraction of a bit. "Oh, well you need to contact one of us sooner, okay? Who's house anyway? And I don't appreciate you lying about being at Bailee's."

I winced. "Sorry…. I'm at Percy's house though. But it's okay, we have it worked out." I said quickly.

"Oh. And would that be Percy?" Fletcher asked, glaring at Will, who was visible in the mist.

"Um, no. This is Will, he's another, ah, friend. Will, Fletcher. Fletcher, Will."

"Hey…" Will said, a little awkwardly.

"Hello Will." Fletcher said formally. I mentally face palmed at my brother's social skills.

"Yeah, well, we have to go so I'll try to IM you later, okay?"

"Well, that might not work Ali. The IM's haven't been going through lately, and we're getting kind of worried. None of the gods are being active. They've all gone silent. But I'll talk to you later, okay? Bye."

"Bye." I muttered, swiping my hand through the mist.

Will and I sat there, thinking for a while, before Annabeth ran up.

"Hey Annabeth," Will said.

"Will. Ali. Big House. Now." Annabeth panted, leaning over to catch her breath.

I frowned. "Okay, but why?"

Annabeth stared at us. "Because Olympus has been closed. The gods are missing."

We sat there for a second but then Will scrambled up and helped me to my feet. He had been helping me re-learn to walk, and I could slowly hobble along now. It felt like someone was taking a knife up and down them, but I didn't tell. He was already beating himself up over it. We made our way to the Big House, but after a minute, Will picked me up piggyback style and jogged the rest of the way.

Once we got into the rec room and Will helped me ease into a chair, we waited for everyone else.

Chiron came in, and everyone stopped talking and looked at him. I had talked to Chiron earlier.

"Well, I have called you here to talk about something very strange." He began, "Olympus has been closed, and the gods are missing."

"What about Mr. D?" a pretty girl with choppy brown hair asked.

"Dionysus was called to Olympus yesterday and has not returned, Piper dear. Has anyone heard from one or more of the gods?"

No one answered.

"Chiron, I have a question. It doesn't really relate, but it's important." Another girl said. She had stringy brownish-red hair that was tied back under a bandana.

Chiron sighed. "Yes, Clarisse?"

Clarisse pointed at me, to my surprise. "What is she doing here?" Will jumped up out of his seat.

"She has every right to be here, Clarisse!"

"Oh sit down Will. Chiron?"

Chiron looked at me. "I believe you need to explain, Alianna."

I nodded. "Will?" I asked quietly.

"What? No, sit down Ali. I don't want you to hurt yourself!" he argued quietly when he realized what I wanted.

I rolled my eyes at him and shakily got to my feet. "Okay, I know most of you don't know me, but I'm Alianna Cole, daughter of Zeus." I held up my hand to stop all the questions, waiting to continue until it was quiet again. "Let me talk please. Okay, so you of you have probably figured out that we need to get in to Olympus, but you don't know how. Well, me being the daughter of Zeus, and I'm not proud of this, but I happen to have a key."

I pulled the ornate golden key from my pocket and held it up.


	19. Sneaking In

**Chapter Nineteen "Sneaking In"**

"Shhhhh!" I turned around and held my finger up to my lips for quiet. There were twelve of us sneaking in, one for each Olympian. Me- Zeus, Percy- Poseidon, Nico- Hades, Annabeth- Athena, Katie- Demeter, Travis- Hermes, Connor- Hera, Clarisse- Ares, Will- Apollo, Thalia- Artemis, Piper- Aphrodite and Leo for Hephaestus.

I turned the key, and the lock popped open. I led the black-clad campers through the streets of Olympus and up to the throne room. Leo said we looked like ninjas, Clarisse said we looked like assassins, and Will just rolled his eyes and muttered something about, 'why does she (I) have to be so sexy'. We were all wearing invisibility cloaks that Leo and the Hephaestus cabin made.

I found a good window and the Stoll twins opened it for us. Will helped me in, and once everyone was in we started looking for the missing Olympians.

We split up, four groups of three going in different directions. Will, Thalia and I snuck around trying to find the throne room. We had to pry open several doors, but we finally made it. We stopped in front of the big oaken door leading into the throne room, just staring for a minute.

"Well?" I whispered.

Thalia nodded at me. "Go for it, sis."

Thalia and I had become really close in the past week and a half, during which the cloaks were made, plans were finalized, and I made excellent progress in walking again. It hurt even more now, but I could run and walk with ease once again.

We all put up our hoods, instantly making us invisible. Will squeezed my shoulder and I slowly pushed open the heavy door. I peeked in, and my heart nearly stopped. I quickly closed the door and pushed the hood off my face.

"Get the others!" I hissed.

Thalia took a step back. "Ali, what's in there? You're paler than Nico in December."

"Very funny Thals, but you do not want to know what is in there. Just go get everyone else. Hurry Thalia!" I could barely control the shaking in my voice.

Thalia raced off, and Will stepped toward me. "Ali, what's in there? Tell me." He begged.

I took a shaky breath. "I'm not sure how many there are, but I counted at least seven Titans. Kronos, Atlas, Hyperion, Iapetus, Mnemosyne, Prometheus and Oceanus."


	20. The Master Bolt

**Ohhhhh Titans! *le evil laugh* Sorry, it was my great idea! Please review! ~Ali**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty "The Master Bolt"**

Once everyone was present, we quickly made a new plan. Putting our hoods on, I opened the door again and we each snuck behind our respective god or goddess. The Olympians were all sitting where their thrones usually where, being held to the floor by Celestial bronze chains. The thrones were nowhere to be seen. The seven Titans stood at the end of the room, by the main entrance. Their backs were to the door we were using, so they didn't notice. Hades, their stupid. Who misses a five ton door being opened?

All of the Olympians' weapons were stacked next to the Titans. Prometheus was playing with Poseidon's trident. I had expected the gods to be fighting or something, but instead they just sat there, staring down at the floor. Even my dad and Ares, the two most warlike Olympians, were slumped in defeat.

Everyone snuck around to their assigned Olympian, the cloaks allowing us to see each other. I gently started sawing away the chains on Zeus's wrists; Annabeth had decided that that would be the quietest. I listened intently to the Titans.

"Well? You're the one with all the ideas!" Atlas grumbled.

"Shut it Atlas. Or you'll be sorry I ever let you out from under the sky!" Kronos snapped back.

"Kronos, what did you decide?" Hyperion pressed.

I looked over my father's shoulder to see Kronos's ugly face twist into a sneer. "Yes, I did. We shall banish them to the depths of Tartarus, just as that horrid son of mine did to us years ago!"

They all laughed and Prometheus put down the trident for Zeus's bolt. He spins it around, like it's a child's toy instead of a highly powerful weapon of mass destruction. Twirling it around, the bolt hit Demeter, who was on the end, causing her to cry out in pain. Prometheus looked down at her and grinned.

That did it. My vision went red with fury, and I focused all my energy, every drop, onto the bolt. Forcing it to obey me, I used my fury to slam the bolt into Kronos's back, killing him. The impact rebounded, sending me crashing back into the wall. My hood fell off, revealing me. The other Titans looked at me in shock and surprise.

"Well, well," Iapetus said, "what do we have here?"

I caught a glimpse of my father's face looking back at me with awe and pride before I blacked out.


	21. The Agreement

**Okies, so this chapter, if you couldn't tell, is going to be from Will's POV. Don't worry though, because it isn't the end! (Yet...) ~Ali (PS don't forget to review, flames WELCOME!)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One "The Agreement"**

**Will's POV**

I stared in horror as Hyperion and Prometheus dragged Ali out of the throne room. After about thirty minutes, they all came back in. Ali was awake and she looked fine from what I could tell. She was a little pale, and I could tell that she was slightly scared. The trio walked to the end of the room, where the other Titans were. Prometheus was smirking, and Hyperion seemed a little smug.

"Well, it looks like it's your lucky day!" Oceanus clapped. The Olympians were all looking up at them.

"So, here's the deal," Atlas started, "we are going to let you go. Our lovely friend Hades over there is going to transport us to the entrance of Tartarus. And we are going to willingly jump in."

"Okay, I'll bite. What's the catch?" Poseidon asked. **(haha, bite, catch... get it? Poseidon...?)**

"The catch," Oceanus leaned forward evilly, "is that lovely Alianna here is going to come with us."

Annabeth jerked me back just in time, slamming her hand over my mouth. I struggled, but I knew it was pointless. The room erupted into chaos. All of the Olympians were yelling, and most of us demigods were too. Ali stared at the window just above where Zeus's throne would normally be. She didn't cry, she didn't tremble; she just stood there and stared.

"ENOUGH!" Prometheus roared.

The room went deadly silent.

"Ali is doing you a great service," Hyperion laughed, "if it weren't for her, all of _you_ would be suffering in Tartarus. Instead, she is willing to go in your place. Be thankful, for once in your immortal lives!"

"Yes," Mnemosyne purred, "and all of you must swear on the River Styx not to touch us or keep her from going. We will, as well, promise not to harm you and to jump right in. Do we have an agreement?"

Everyone looked to Zeus. His head was slumped, but finally he looked up. "Yes," he said, "I, on behalf of the council and myself, swear on the River Styx to meet your terms."

Iapetus smiled, "Very well then. I, on behalf of the seven Titans present and myself, swear on the River Styx to meet the terms laid out."

Thunder rumbled throughout the room, sealing both ends of the deal.

"Well, dearest?" Hyperion turned to Ali, "What do you say?"

Ali didn't flinch. "I swear on the River Styx to willingly go into Tartarus and die for the sake of the Olympians." She said it in a dead monotone, as if she was already dead.

Oceanus grinned, and motioned to the other Titans.

Atlas walked forward with something, but I was too busy staring at Ali. She was completely emotionless.

Iapetus smiled as he pulled the Celestial bronze chains from the box. He and Atlas chained Ali's hands behind her back, tightening them until she winced. Prometheus took a bronze blindfold from the box and tied it over her eyes. Oceanus pulled something from his pocket and stepped in front of Ali, cutting off my line of sight. When he moved, there was some bronze colored thing over her mouth. Lastly, Hyperion put a shackle around her neck, attached to a chain. He tightened that too, until she winced a bit. Then he yanked on it, like one would yank on a dog.

I was sick. I wanted to kill all of them, slowly and painfully. The worst part was that Ali just stood there, letting them. She held her chin high the whole time, unashamed.

Mnemosyne snapped her fingers, and the chains fell off the Olympians. But their oath made them unable to do anything. Hades glumly snapped his fingers, and the world fell away in a swirl of black.

I blinked, and everyone was standing in the Underworld next to a big pit. I instinctively took a step back. One by one, the grinning Titans jumped in, until Ali and Prometheus were left.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." He sneered. "Come along, love. Let's go." He grabbed Ali's arm in one hand, the chain in the other. He whispered something in her ear, and together they jumped into Tartarus.


	22. Chapter 22

**So, I decided to be nice and not leave you with a Rickhanger. Here's C22, and the next three will switch POV's quite often. Don't forget to review please! Oh, and a little Percabeth for ya at the end. ;) Until next time! ~Ali**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two **

**Ali**

_Pain. Voices. More pain._

That's all I'd known. Hades, I'd even lost track of time in that place.

_More pain. Someone's calling my name…_

I slowly cracked my eyes open. Light. But the Underworld is dark…

"Ali!" someone exclaimed. I know that voice… don't I?

It took four minutes for my eyes to adjust. I blinked, and I was looking into sky blue eyes. Will. _Will._

"Ali?" he said.

I shrieked and scrambled back, falling off the bed. Using my hands, I scuttled to the corner of the room. My legs were completely useless now. They didn't hurt, but everything else did. Now they were dead weights, a useless part of me that limited my ability to do anything. I couldn't feel anything in them anymore.

Will looked hurt and slowly got out of his chair. _It's coming… don't look._

I raised my trembling arms in front of me, forming a submissive 'x'.

"Please," I whispered.

**Will**

Three years. Three years that she was down there. And now, we had finally found her. She was in a coma for two weeks. Then she finally wakes up, and she's terrified of me. I heard the awful sound of her legs hitting the floor. She didn't even seem to notice. It should've broken a bone. _What did they do to her? _She was half dead when we found her. There were scars and cuts and gashes everywhere. Her long brown hair was so tangled and bloody that he had had to cut most of it off. When we could see a flicker of her beautiful blue eyes, they were dull. No spark or shine anymore. I wanted to kill the Titans all over again.

And now she was cowering in the corner, her ruined legs splayed in front of her. _Please_ she had said. _Please._

I darted out of the room. "Perce! Annabeth! Piper!" I yelled through the hall. I didn't care if I woke someone up. Percy came skidding in the door, barely missing Piper, who had darted out of another room. Annabeth dashed out of a room, blood all over her face and hands from the camper she had been fixing up.

"She's awake."

**Ali**

After a few minutes, a pretty girl came into the room. She seemed familiar; choppy brown hair, eyes like kaleidoscopes. My mind scrambled for a memory, but came up blank. _Who was she?_

She knelt down in front of me, slowly. Raising her hands to show she meant no harm, she sat on the floor. _She's probably just pretending. Don't trust her._

"Wh-what do you want?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"I don't want anything. Just relax, okay? We're not going to hurt you. We're just trying to help."

Her voice was very convincing. Soothing.

"Are you tired? You look tired. Why don't we get you back into bed, okay?"

My eyes started to droop shut. _Don't trust her…_

The girl pulled me up. I fell into her arms, half asleep already. But she was strong.

_Don't trust her…_

**Will**

"What are we going to do?" I paced the rec room.

Annabeth stood up. "That's it! Someone hand me a drachma, quick!"

Percy fished out a drachma from his pocket and walked over to the window. He adjusted the prism hanging in it and then walked over to the water fountain, pushing the button, effectively creating a rainbow.

Annabeth smiled. "Maybe you're not such a Seaweed Brain after all," she said, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Well," Percy said, "I did read your mind…"

Rolling her eyes at Percy, she pulled the drachma out of his hand and threw it into the rainbow.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three **

**Ali **

"Piper, where are we going?"

The girl, her name was Piper she said, and a cute Hispanic boy named Leo, were helping me into a big white van.

"I want you to meet my mom. And, we're going to talk to a friend of mine about fixing your legs. Is that okay?"

I thought about it. I kind of trusted her. I nodded. "Okay."

**Athena**

"Okay everyone, places! Ares, Hephaestus, you have the braces? Good. Apollo, Artemis, are you ready? Excellent. Hera? Aphrodite? Okay, here they come. Good luck everyone!"

I watched Piper, Leo and Ali come in to Apollo's house, where Hera and Aphrodite were waiting. Everything is going according to plan. My daughter is amazing. So smart.

**Piper**

"Hey Mom!" I hugged my mom while Ali and Leo stood in the doorway.

"Mom, this is my friend Ali. Ali, this is my mom."

"H-hi…" Ali stammered, "You're really pretty."

Aphrodite blushed, "Oh thank you, hon. Hey, how about we go have some lunch, okay? You kids must be starving!"

Hera led the way into the kitchen.

**Leo**

Holy Hera. (No offense Hera) Aphrodite can cook! Those cupcakes were amazing. Everything is going perfect. Ali had fallen asleep, just as planned. Aphrodite and Hera had taken her to Apollo now, and everyone was waiting inside Apollo's living room. Percy and Annabeth were cuddled on the couch, Will was pacing like a caged lion, and Thalia and Jason were staring out the windows mindlessly.

**Apollo**

"Ready, sis?"

Artemis took a deep breath. "Ready."

"Let's do this."

**Will**

Are they done yet? I checked my watch again. Oh, hey, it's only been five minutes.

Everyone knew the plan. The Titan of memory, Mnemosyne, had messed with Ali's memories so now she had false memories about us. She was scared and untrusting of everyone now, but she was absolutely terrified of me. It was killing me. Her legs had become pretty much just dead pieces of bone attached to her waist.

So Apollo and Artemis were operating to fix her memory, don't ask me how, it was Annabeth and Athena's idea, and then Hephaestus and Ares were going to fix her legs by attaching a metal brace. Again, it was Athena and Annabeth's idea.

I wonder how it's going…

**Artemis**

"And, done. Good work Apollo. Ares! Hephaestus! You're up!"

**Will**

Are they done now? It's been five hours. Surely they have to be close.

Apollo knocked on the door. He looked tired, even for a god.

Everyone shot to their feet, but before we got a word out, Apollo held up his hand.

"She's doing fine. Into stage three now, Zeus is with her. Don't worry; you should be able to see her by tonight. Will, she's fine. Breathe."

Now, normally everyone would've laughed at the Immature God of Olympus telling someone to calm down, but no one did. Instead, they all seemed to listen, like Apollo was talking to them.

_She's okay. She's gonna be okay. It's okay._


	24. Chapter 24

**Alright, last chapter! *sniff, sniff* Epilogue coming either tonight or tomorrow! REVIEW PLEASE ~Ali**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Ali**

Bright light. Ow.

I blinked my eyes open, the light stinging.

"Ali? Apollo!"

Apollo?

Someone leaned over me. "Dad? Ow..."

Zeus smiles. "Hey Ali."

I tried to sit up, but someone else gently pushed me back into the soft pillows. I looked around. I was in a huge four poster bed, and I assumed it was Apollo's house from the yellow walls and yellow floor and, well, yellow everything.

"Hey, kiddo. How're you feeling?" Apollo asked me.

"Like I've been run over with the sun chariot."

Apollo pretended to be hurt. He put his hand over his chest. "That hurts."

"I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not."

Zeus turned a little bit and then winced. "Someone wants to see you…"

"Okay?"

"Go ahead, let her in." Zeus nodded at Apollo.

Apollo opened the door, and a bounding Aphrodite came in. Oh Hades.

**Will**

"Will, Will, wake up. She's awake."

I'm instantly up. "Where? Let me see her!"

Piper laughs and pulls me up. "Come on."

**Ali**

I laid there with my eyes shut. I heard the door crack open, and I could hear him come in.

I opened my eyes.

"Will."

**Will**

Holy… she looked great. Okay, you might be thinking, if someone has a brain surgery and a major leg surgery in one day, they're not going to look great. Well, Aphrodite had taken care of that.

Her hair was long once more, a little more blonde than I remembered, but shiny and healthy in a loose side braid. Her light blue eyes seemed brighter than before, full of life. There were no scars anywhere, except a small one on the top of her left eyebrow. I suppose Aphrodite left that one on purpose. Well, it DID look cute…

Her hands rested on top of the covers, perfectly manicured white nails folded on top of the blankets.

"Will."

"Ali…" I stumbled forward, and she laughed and reached her hand out.

"Still clumsy?"

I blushed a bit. "Yeah, you know me."

**Ali**

_Will. My Will._

Hades, he's changed.

His blonde hair had gotten longer, so his flopped into his eyes. It was adorable. His blue eyes sparkled, a few tears welling up in them.

He was taller, so now he was probably a head taller than me. Darn genes, making me short. He's more muscled now, and oh my Rhea he was just so amazing!

I started to cry. I hadn't seen him in three years. _Three years_. Three years of my life, wasted.

_He's mine._

**Will**

She's crying. _Did I do something? What do I do?_

"Ali? What's wrong?" I scrambled over to her, worried. "What hurts?"

Ali looked up at me, confused.

"What hurts? Will, it's you. It's _you_. You're here and oh my Hades you're just so amazing!" she burst into tears. _I'm amazing?_

I smiled and held her hand. "I love you,"


	25. Epilogue

**NOOOOO ITS OVER! *cries* Well, it's been awesome writing this story, and I hope you'll check out my other works, as well as some by my friend, Omega3141. Thanks, and see you next story! ~Ali (PS you can still leave a review! ;) )**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Will**

Oh my Zeus. (No offense Zeus!) She looked amazing. A year had gone by since the "big day" as we had decided to call it, and three months ago, (with Percy and Jason's help) I had popped the question. Now, she was walking down the aisle, arm in arm with Zeus, my soon to be father-in-law. Yikes. But she was worth it.

Aphrodite had obviously gotten to her, or maybe it was Piper…?

Anyway, her hair now reached her waist, and it was pinned up in a painful looking half up half down crown of braids and curls. She had just the right amount of makeup on, and she looked stunning. I knew Annabeth, Piper and Thalia had helped pick out the dress, but I hadn't seen it, for obvious reasons. One shoulder, it bunched up at the waist, where a bunch of jewels spiraled out. The bottom was long, and it didn't really poof out, but fit her perfectly and shimmered in the light.

Oh. My. Zeus.

**Ali**

I walked down the aisle, trembling. Was the aisle really that long? I scanned my bridesmaids, saving the best for last. Will, of course. All five of my bridesmaids, Clarisse, Katie, Piper, Thalia, and Annabeth, my matron of honor. We had a ton of groomsmen, six to be exact. Fletcher, Jason, Connor, Travis, Nico, and Percy, the best man.

Holy Hephaestus. Will looked… well, he looked very handsome. He was wearing a black suit, a sky blue shirt and a yellow tie. (I think Apollo influenced him somewhat…) The blue and yellow matched the bridesmaid dresses, which were knee-length and blue with yellow accents.

Will's hair was surprisingly combed out of his eyes, and he looked very nervous. When our eyes met, his where wide, but I'd bet mine were too.

Oh, hey, we're at the end of the aisle.

**Will**

"I do."

"Then you may kiss the bride."

I leaned down and kissed her. It was the most prefect kiss ever, screw what Percy said about underwater kisses. After a minute, Apollo cleared his throat, and we parted, blushing madly.

I took my bride's hand, and we ran down the aisle, dodging rice. Rice is deadly.

**Ali**

I frowned and stared at it. "It's an apple…"

Will giggled. "It's a golden apple from Hera's tree. It makes you immortal."

I wacked his arm. "I knew that…"

"Surrrrre you did, Lighting Bug."

I ignored him, turning to my father and stepmother, with tears in my eyes. "Thank you so much Dad, Mom." I hugged them both, but Hera seemed shocked that I had called her mom.

Zeus hugged both Will and I. "It's the least we could do in return for you saving Olympus."

**Will**

We ran out to the limo, again dodging rice. I held the door open for my wife, who, just like me, was still glowing a bit after eating the immortalizing apple. Percy and Annabeth Jackson were immortal as well, having finally excepted the gift after the war with Gaia. So were the rest of the Seven, along with Nico and Thalia.

I climbed in, digging through the mess of white to find Ali.

"Are you in here, Lightning Bug?"

"Nope!" came the giggle.

After another minute of digging around, I found her. Her eyes were shining, and she was laughing at me.

"It took ya long enough, Starlight." she giggled.

I rolled my eyes. She was still trying to figure up a decent nickname for me. I gave up and settled for a kiss instead.

**Ali**

And so we rode off into the sunset; into a new life together.


End file.
